


Re-Entry Official Timeline

by flamethrower



Series: Re-Entry: Journey of the Whills [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, GFY, M/M, Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the official timeline for Re-Entry and Journey of the Whills, which will be updated as Whills progresses.  It combines a lot of actual Star Wars canon dates as it integrates with this particular alternate universe.   Some dates appear fudged because I had to invent a calendar for the characters living inside the universe.   Using pre-BBY dates is not actually a useful system if you live there.</p><p>Also, some characters' listed canon ages are WRONG WRONG WRONG.  I have taken liberties when appropriate.</p><p>The timeline lists events by date and by story (Look for the [xxxx])</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-Entry Official Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> While many of these dates and historical events are known to the characters in the Re-Entry series, a lot of the early events, especially before Year Zero, are considered nothing more than myths and legends.

BYZ = Before Year Zero

Galactic Standard Calendar: 26-hour days; 12 30-day months; 360 days per year; there are 3 weeks a month composed of 10 days. 

*Many planets still tend to use local standards instead of Galactic; a week local time could be shorter or longer than Galactic Standard.  ‘A week’ is a term that should be considered suspect until verified.

 

**31,222 BYZ**

  * Founding of the Je’daii Order on Tython



**29,768 BYZ**

  * Founding of the Rakata Infinite Empire



**22,768 BYZ**

  * Uniting of the Sith tribes on Korriban



**20,530 BYZ**

  * Last set of Je'daii Guardians sent to Mortis



**20,561 BYZ**

  * The Force Wars of Tython; Devastation of Tython



**20,551 BYZ**

  * Founding of the Jedi Order



**19,968 BYZ**

  * Collapse of the Infinite Empire



**19,821 BYZ**

  * The Rakata-style hyperdrive becomes widely available, following Corellian distribution, which allows for rapid galactic expansion and colonization
  * Unification Wars fought
  * First founding of the Galactic Republic
  * Coruscant becomes capital of the Republic



**19,768 BYZ**

  * Founding of a Jedi school on Ossus (25,000 BBY)



**19,721 BYZ**

  * The Jedi Order proclaims loyalty to the Republic



**19,268 BYZ**

  * First Jedi Civil War (the First Great Schism)



**10,268 BYZ**

  * Founding of the University of Coruscant



**6,768 BYZ**

  * Galactic Museum founded on Coruscant



**1,771 BYZ**

  * The Hundred-Year Darkness begins with The Second Great Schism



**1,668 BYZ**

  * Hundred-Year Darkness ends
  * Founding of the Sith Empire on Korriban by exiled Dark Jedi



**Year Zero**

  * Reclamation/restructuring of the Galactic Republic
  * New Galactic calendar introduced
  * Coruscant rotation becomes Galactic Standard Time



**232**

  * Great Hyperspace War begins, pitting the Republic against the Sith Empire (5,000 BBY)



**236**

  * Founding of the Great Jedi Library on Ossus, established by Master Odan-Urr



**252**

  * Dawn of the 2nd Sith Empire, based in the Esstran Sector of the Outer Rim Territories (Unknown by the Republic until the Great Galactic War in 1551)



**432**

  * Modern lightsabers come into common use, replacing the power-pack-and-cable combinations and forged Force-imbued blades of the past



**532**

  * Jedi Assembly founded (precursor to the Jedi Council)



**982**

  * Third Great Schism (Jedi Civil War on Coruscant)
  * Vultar Cataclysm



**1213**

  * A Jedi Temple on Coruscant is constructed over a Force nexus (wellspring) by four Jedi Masters



**1217**

  * Opening salvo of the Old Sith Wars



**1232**

  * Nomi Sunrider becomes a Jedi Knight
  * Beast Wars of Onderon conclude; Beast Riders declare victory over the royal Sith cult
  * Ulic Qel-Droma and Cay Qel-Droma declared Jedi Knights
  * Formation of the Krath
  * Battle of Iziz
  * Destruction of Ryyk, adopted Neti homeworld; most of the Neti species is destroyed



**1234**

  * Freedon Nadd Uprising



**1235**

  * Tetan Krath Empire forms and declares war on the Republic
  * Mandalorians declare war on the Republic
  * First Battle of Empress Teta
  * Jedi Master Arca Jeth murdered during the Jedi Conclave on Deneba
  * Jedi Master Odan-Urr murdered by Exar Kun in the Jedi Library on Ossus
  * Exar Kun declared new Dark Lord of the Sith
  * Ulic Qel-Droma becomes Exar Kun’s Sith Apprentice



**1236**

  * Ulic Qel-Droma defeats Mandalore the Indomitable, winning control of the Mandalorians
  * Sith and Mandalore assault on Coruscant
  * Capture and trial of Ulic Qel-Droma for treason against the Republic
  * Detonation of the Cron Cluster by Aleema Keto with the _Corsair_ (creation of the Cron Drift)
  * Decimation of Ossus and loss of the Great Jedi Library; Jedi Master Ood Bnar lost in the Cataclysm
  * Third Battle of Empress Teta
  * End of Krath Empire and the Great Sith War
  * Sith Lord Qel-Droma murders his brother in a fit of rage
  * Ulic Qel-Droma rejects the Dark Side after being Force-bound by Knight Sunrider
  * Exar Kun defeated at Battle of Yavin IV by the Jedi



**1244**

  * Jedi Master Nomi Sunrider declared Head of the Jedi Order



**1246**

  * Vima Sunrider becomes apprentice to former Jedi Ulic Qel-Droma
  * Death of Ulic Qel-Droma on Rhen Var



**1268**

  * Mandalorian Wars begin



**1272**

  * Mandalorian Wars end
  * Jedi Knights Revan and Malek disappear into the Unknown Regions with an entire third of the Republic Navy



**1273**

  * Jedi Civil War (Second Sith War; Third Great Schism) begins
  * Revan and Malek declare themselves Sith



**1275**

  * Darth Malek betrays Darth Revan
  * Revan returns to the Jedi



**1276**

  * Jedi Civil War ends
  * Sith Civil War begins
  * Death of Darth Malek



**1277**

  * First Jedi Purge begins
  * Sith Triumvirate formed
  * The Jedi Order is disbanded; most Jedi are killed during the Purge



**1281**

  * Jedi Purge ends
  * Final era of the Old Sith Wars



**1551**

  * The Great Galactic War (Sith-Republic War) Begins [Era of Vowrawn, Wrath, Nox]



**1579**

  * Great Galactic War ends; Sacking of Coruscant; Treaty of Coruscant signed



**1591**

  * Second Great Galactic War begins



**1732**

  * Jedi Temple on Coruscant is expanded



**2132**

  * The Hapan Consortium seals its borders



**2713**

  * A second expansion to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant is built
  * Construction of the Jedi Archives



**3232**

  * Fourth Great Schism
  * New Sith Wars begin when the remnants of the Sith Empire collapses, heralding one-thousand years of conflict between Sith and Jedi



**4206**

  * Birth of Darth Bane



**4222**

  * Birth of Rain (Darth Zannah)



**4232**

  * Seventh Battle of Ruusan, the final battle of the New Sith Wars
  * Supposed defeat of the Sith



**4233**

  * The Ruusan Reformation dissolves the Republic military and the armed Jedi forces
  * The Republic is restructured into one thousand forty-two zones, dissolving a Core World powerbase
  * The rule of One Master, One Padawan is established
  * The Jedi enforce age limits on a candidate's acceptance for Jedi training. Candidates are accepted at infancy up to age 6, and Initiates must become Padawans by age 13 (or species equivalent)
  * Beginning of the Sith Rule of Two



**4234**

  * The Coruscant Temple becomes the primary Jedi Temple



**4240**

  * Darth Bane (masquerading as Abhin Sal-Tur) begins the work of sowing the Sith-created Prophecy of the Chosen One into Jedi doctrine



**4252**

  * Darth Zannah kills Darth Bane and becomes Dark Lady of the Sith



**4336**

  * Yoda born



**4352**

  * Yoda (and a friend) apprenticed to Master N'Kata Del Gormo, an aged Hysalrian Jedi Master who refused to follow the tenets of the Ruusan Reformation.



**4436**

  * Yoda declared a Jedi Master by the Jedi Council



**4632**

  * Jedi Knight Allya exiled to Dathomir
  * Founding of the Witches of Dathomir
  * Jabba Desilijic Tiure born



**4716**

  * Jabba takes over the palace of the thief Alkhara



**4723**

  * Yaddle born



**4742**

  * Corporate Sector Authority founded in the Corellian system



**4882**

  * Founding of the Trade Federation



**4892**

  * Loss of the Jedi training vessel _Chu’unthor_



**5026**

  * Oppo Rancisis born on Thisspias



**5032**

  * Birth of Chewbacca the Wookiee



**5042**

  * Birth of Vima-Da-Boda, last descendent of Vima Sunrider



**5110**

  * Palpatine of Naboo’s actual birth year



**5115**

  * Birth of Dooku, Count of Serenno



**5120**

  * C-3PO’s original production date



**5125**

  * Dooku becomes Padawan to Yoda



**5138**

  * Tahl born on Noori to unknown Noorian parents



**5139**

  * 3/2nd: Micah Giett born on Coruscant, son of recent immigrants
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn born on Rishi, son of recent human colonial immigrants
  * Dooku is Knighted by the Jedi Council



**5140**

  * 2/14th: Colony on Rishi destroyed
  * Qui-Gon Jinn rescued by the local H'kig sect, who turn him over to the Jedi



_[Feel the Sun from Both Sides]_

**5145**

  * Tahl of Noori discovered by Master Flaming Song and brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant



**5147**

  * Qui-Gon Jinn & Yoda travel to Rishi



**5149**

  * Tahl of Noori's 11th birthday
  * 3/2nd: Micah Giett’s 10th birthday
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 10th birthday
  * 6/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn becomes Padawan to Dooku
  * 6/3rd: Tahl of Noori becomes Padawan to Tyvokka the Wookiee



**5150**

  * Palpatine of Naboo’s officially listed year of birth
  * 7/8th: Micah Giett becomes Padawan to Orna kel Ta



**5151**

  * Jale Terza born



**5152**

  * Kimal Daarc born



**5154**

  * Mace Windu born on Haruun Kal and given to the Jedi Order at age six months



**5155**

  * Adi Gallia born on Corellia, daughter of diplomats of Tholathian descent. She is promptly given to the Jedi



**5156**

  * 6/24th: Aika Jai Tano’bi born on Ator
  * 8/3rd: Cliegg Lars born on Tatooine



**5159**

  * Shmi Skywalker born to a matrilineal Mid-Rim trading family



**5161**

  * 1/30th: Xanatos, Prince of Telos, born on Telos IV. After being accepted into the Jedi Temple crèche, his title is rescinded in favor of Crion of Telos’s future heirs.



**5162**

  * 6/1st: Tahl of Noori takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * 9/9th: Komari Vosa is born
  * Mace Windu becomes Padawan to T'ra Saa



**5163**

  * 8/1st: Micah Giett takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * The Skywalker family is ambushed by pirates in the Outer Rim. Shmi Skywalker is sold into slavery



**5164**

  * 1/30th: Xanatos of Telos’s 3rd birthday
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 25th birthday
  * 5/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * 5/1st: Dooku declared a Jedi Master
  * 5/1st: Qui-Gon Jinn meets Xanatos of Telos
  * Depa Billaba’s suspected year of birth



**5165**

  * Adi Gallia becomes Padawan to an unknown Master
  * Orykan Tamarik born on Ryloth



**5167**

  * Depa Billaba and sister Sar Labooda found by Adi Gallia and her Master (differs from canon; RE came first)
  * Adi Gallia nearly faces censure from the Jedi Council for pair-bonding with Initiate Billaba. Both avoid punishment due to the accidental nature of the bonding.



**5169**

  * 11/2nd: Kimal Daarc loses his Master at age 17; he becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn



**5170**

  * Brek Fa'an becomes Padawan to Micah Giett



**5171**

  * Edari Gallia, sister of Adi Gallia, born on Corellia
  * Mace Windu Knighted by the Jedi Council at age 17



**5172**

  * 10/1st: Kimal Daarc takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council; Qui-Gon Jinn declared a Jedi Master
  * 11/8th: Apsilon becomes New Apsilon after joint diplomatic negotiations by Qui-Gon Jinn & Tahl of Noori
  * Tahl of Noori declared a Jedi Master



_[Trader (By Birth and Blood)]_

**5173**

  * 1/1st: Xanatos of Telos becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn
  * 2/3rd: Komari Vosa becomes Padawan to Dooku



**5175**

  * Adi Gallia Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * Echuu Shen-Jon born



**5176**

  * Depa Billaba becomes Padawan to Mace Windu
  * Marriage of Cliegg Lars & Aika Jai Tano’bi



**5177**

  * Reeft born on Dressel



**5178**

  * 7/23rd: Garen Muln born on Coruscant



**5179**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi born on Ator
  * Abella born on Chit’an
  * Brek Fa’an takes the Trials and is Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * Micah Giett declared a Jedi Master



**5180**

  * 2/19th: Obi-Wan Kenobi accepted into the Jedi Temple crèche
  * Tyvokka the Wookiee named Head of the Order, replacing Master Su Cham
  * Bant Eerin born on Mon Calamari (Dac)



**5181**

  * 2/6th: Siri Tachi born
  * Depa Billaba Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * Mace Windu named a Jedi Master
  * Civil unrest begins on Telos IV



**5182**

  * 1/29th: The Republic Senate sanctions an official response to Telos IV
  * 1/30th: Xanatos of Telos’s 21st birthday
  * Qui-Gon Jinn, Tahl of Noori, Padawan Xanatos, and orphaned Padawan Orykan Tamarik are sent to Telos IV by the Jedi Council to restore order
  * 2/15th: Tahl of Noori and Padawan Orykan Tamarik are reassigned by the Jedi Council
  * 2/16th: Crion of Telos killed by Qui-Gon Jinn; Xanatos of Telos fails his Trials
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 43rd birthday
  * 5/1st: Orykan Tamarik becomes Padawan to Tahl of Noori



**5184**

  * Dooku, Padawan Vosa, and a team of Jedi are sent by the Jedi Council to mediate a dispute between government of Galidraan and the True Mandalorians. Jango Fett is the only Mandalorian survivor out of a group of 300.



**5185**

  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 46th birthday
  * 8/1st: Micah Giett appointed to the Jedi Council and named primary Combat Master for the Jedi Temple
  * 8/5th: Padmé Naberrie born on Naboo to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie
  * 9/1st: Mace Windu appointed to the Jedi Council



**5186**

  * Echuu Shen-Jon becomes Padawan to Mace Windu
  * Komari Vosa barred from her Trials by Dooku. Before a decision can be made as to who her new Master is to be, Vosa flees and disappears after attempting to aid the doomed Jedi mission to Baltizaar.
  * Xenia du Kithrin born on Telos IV, daughter of Xanatos and an unknown female. She is adopted by House Kithrin.



**5187**

  * 6/12th: Tholatin requests membership in the Galactic Republic. Qui-Gon Jinn is assigned to represent the Republic during the process.
  * 7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee born on Kashyyyk
  * 9/5th: Master T’ra Saa and Padawan Licia are assigned to Tholatin in a search & rescue capacity
  * 12/1st: Licia takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council
  * Jango Fett escapes from slavery, recovers his armor, and kills Tor Vizsla



**5188**

  * 3/1st: Orykan Tamarik takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council
  * Granta Omega born on Telos IV, son of Xanatos and Tura Omega



**5189**

  * 3/14th: Saini Ella, daughter of Xanatos and Ginia Ella of House Ella (Diplomat of Brentaal, later Bormea’s Senator) born in the Jedi Temple and accepted into the creche
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker born on Kabray Station



**5190**

  * 2/27th: Orna kel Ta dies during an attempted rescue of wounded Judicial officers
  * 6/24th: Owen Lars born on Ator
  * Adi Gallia appointed to the Jedi Council
  * Reeft of Dressel becomes Padawan to Binn Ibes
  * R2-D2 manufactured by Industrial Automation



**5191**

  * Abella of Chit’an becomes Padawan to Healer Jale Terza
  * 9/28th: Aika Lars dies on Ator from Rhen’s Disease



**5192**

  * 1/6th: Obi-Wan Kenobi becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn
  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 13th birthday
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 53rd birthday
  * 6/9th: Melida/Daan Civil War ends
  * 8/18th: Xanatos of Telos commits suicide at age 30
  * Bant Eerin becomes Padawan to Tahl of Noori
  * Garen Muln becomes Padawan to Micah Giett
  * Siri Tachi becomes Padawan to Adi Gallia
  * Bultar Swan becomes Padawan to Clee Rhara



**5193**

  * 1/1st: Election of Finis Valorum to the office of Supreme Chancellor of the Republic
  * 3/12th: Jenna Zan Arbor arrested by Jedi agents, charged with committing numerous atrocities against sentient beings
  * 8/13th: Stark Hyperspace War begins
  * 9/7th: Death of Tyvokka the Wookiee
  * 10/1st: Mace Windu becomes Head of the Order



**5194**

  * Echuu Shen-Jon takes the Trials and is declared a Knight by the Jedi Council
  * Depa Billaba appointed to the Jedi Council
  * 5/30th: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi given the task of ending the Mandalorian Conflict
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 5th birthday



**5195**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 16th birthday
  * 1/28th: Mandalorian Accord ends conflict in the Mandalore Sector
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 56th birthday



_[Waking Dream; Tempered Grace; Thick Skin, Loud Voice]_

  * 4/23rd: Obi-Wan Kenobi injured on Taro Tre; Anakin Skywalker slips into a coma after a fever on Tatooine; Palpatine of Naboo incapacitated in an unknown location during a planned off-world retreat
  * 5/8th: Obi-Wan Kenobi Knighted by the Jedi Council
  * 5/22nd: Anakin Skywalker accepted into the Jedi Temple creche
  * 5/27th: The Agnata Conflict (also known as The Agnata Clusterfuck)
  * 7/1st: Quinlan Vos takes the Trials and is declared a Jedi Knight
  * 7/5th: Quinlan Vos’s 18th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 6th birthday



**5196**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 17th birthday
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 57th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 7th birthday



**5197**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 18th (60th) birthday



_[The Yinchorri Uprising]_

  * 2/1st: Yinchorri Uprising begins with the destruction of the Golden Nyss Shipyards
  * 2/12th: Yinchorri Accord is signed. A new branch of Judicial Forces is created.
  * 2/13th: Yinchorri Civil War (ends same day)
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 58th birthday
  * 6/1st: Padmé Naberrie becomes Governor (Princess) of Theed
  * 9/19th: Jeila Vin born on Mirial to a Mirialan mother and unknown father (Hawkbat Clan)
  * 9/28th: Birth of Ahsoka Tano on Shili (Clawmouse Clan)
  * 10/1st: Wedding of Shmi Skywalker & Cliegg Lars



**5198**

  * 2/21st: Witnessed bonding (and legal marriage) of Tahl of Noori & Micah Giett
  * 6/2nd: 35th anniversary of the Club District Bombing ( _Beautiful Sky_ )
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 9th birthday



**5199**

  * 1/1st: Padmé Naberrie elected Queen of Naboo and assumes the public name of Amidala
  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 20th (62nd) birthday
  * 3/1st: Queen Amidala takes office in Theed
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 60th birthday



_[Diverging Paths I]_

  * 4/12th: Anakin Skywalker becomes Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi



_[Diverging Paths II]_

  * 7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee’s 12th birthday
  * 8/5th: Padmé Amidala’s 14th birthday
  * 10/12th: Blockade of Naboo begins



_[Diverging Paths III]_

  * 11/3rd: Naboo negotiations fail with the attempted destruction of the _Radiant VII_
  * 11/4th: Queen Amidala and her retinue are rescued from the Trade Federation
  * 11/8th: Qui-Gon Jinn wishes to throw Jabba the Hutt from a high precipice



_[Diverging Paths IV]_

  * 11/13th: Bombing of the Jedi Temple Crèche: Raallandirr becomes Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn, Tuuvino of Iridonia becomes Padawan to Mace Windu, and Saini Ella becomes Padawan to Ch’tall’ah



_[Attainment I]_

  * 11/18th: Battle of Theed
  * _11/20 th:_ _OtherWhen Timeline:_ Master Sifo-Dyas places an order for a clone army to serve as a new Republic, Jedi-led-military.



_[Attainment II]_

  * 11/25th: Reveal of Darth Sidious and Palpatine’s escape; the Jedi on Naboo experience an unexpected Sharing



_[OtherWhen; OtherWhen Epilogue; Time Without Name I]_

  * 11/30th: Garen Muln Knighted on Naboo by Micah Giett and attending members of the Jedi Council
  * _12/1 st: OtherWhen Timeline: The first 100 embryos for the eventual Grand Army of the Republic are created._



_[Time Without Name II]_

  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 10th birthday
  * _12/30 th: OtherWhen Timeline: 1st full generation of clone embryos completed; 200,000 per generation._



**5200**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 21st (63rd) birthday
  * _1 st month, OtherWhen Timeline: 2nd and 3rd-gen clone embryos completed_
  * _2 nd month, OtherWhen Timeline: 4th, 5th, and 6th-gen clone embryos completed_
  * _3 rd month, OtherWhen Timeline: 7th, 8th, 9th-gen clone embryos completed_
  * 3/1st: 2nd year of Queen Amidala’s reign begins
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 61st birthday



_[Time Without Name III]_

  * _4 th month, OtherWhen Timeline: 10th, 11th, and 12th-gen clone embryos completed._
  * _5/1 st: OtherWhen Timeline: 13th, 14th, and 15th-gen embryos completed; these first 3 million units become the foundation of the GAR’s naval, flight, and army branches._
  * 5/18th: 6-month anniversary of the Battle of Theed
  * 6/24th: Owen Lars’s 10th birthday
  * 7/2nd: Raallandirr the Wookiee’s 13th birthday



_[Coalescence]_

  * 7/27th: Tahl announces her pregnancy
  * 7/30th: Wedding (and witnessed bonding) of Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi



_[Coalescence: Fusion; Coda]_

  * 8/5th: Padmé Amidala’s 15th birthday
  * 8/15th: Kania Cliess Skywalker born in the winter
  * 11/1st: Abella of Chit’an confirmed as a Healer by the Jedi Council
  * 11/18th: One-year anniversary of the Battle of Theed
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 11th birthday
  * 12/19th: Siri Tachi chooses the Shadow’s Trials



_[Beginning Anew]_

  * 12/30th: Jinn/Kenobi, Padawans, cat & droid return to the Jedi Temple



**5201**

  * 1/2nd: Initiate Jeila Vin becomes 2nd Padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi (Not yet Confirmed)



_[Circle Shift I]_

  * 1/3rd: Obi-Wan Kenobi appointed to the Jedi Council



_[Circle Shift II]_

  * 1/5th: Padawan Reeft of Dressel assigned to the Kamino Delegation for his Trials



_[Circle Shift III]_

  * 1/6th: Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Raallandirr sent to Tholatin to rescue Master Licia, and to continue Tholatin’s diplomatic venture to become part of the Republic



_[Direction of the Wind]_

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 22nd (64th) birthday; Senate Confirmation (recognition) of Obi-Wan Kenobi’s new position on the Jedi Council; Assassination attempt on Chancellor Finis Valorum
  * 1/12th: Siri Tachi begins the Shadow’s Trials



_[Interlude I; Kerri Chewgra Ji]_

  * 1/22nd: Qui-Gon Jinn & Raallandirr arrive on Tholatin



_[Background Radiation]_

  * 1/23rd: Kamino delegation arrives on Kamino
  * 2/4th: Qui-Gon Jinn (via holo) presents the Tholatin Petition for Membership to the Republic



_[A Drop of Fire I]_

  * 2/12th: Sith acolyte attack in the Temple



_[A Drop of Fire II-IV; Fallout]_

  * 2/18th: Jenna Zan Arbor re-apprehended by Jedi agents; A Drop of Fire is reintroduced to the galaxy



_[Shadows I – II]_

  * 2/28th: Shadow-training begins
  * 3/1st: Third year of Queen Amidala’s reign begins



_[Shadows III]_

  * 3/9th: Assassination attempt against Obi-Wan Kenobi/Venge; Depa Billaba leaves the Jedi Order



_[Interlude II; Impedimenta I & II]_

  * 3/12th: the Jedi learn that Komari Vosa is alive and leading the Bando Gora Cult



_[Resumption]_

  * 3/14th: Kamino Treaty signed and witnessed
  * 3/15th: Qui-Gon Jinn’s 62nd birthday



_[Integration I & II]_

  * 3/16th \- 3/21st: Raallandirr of Kashyyyk performs her _hrrtayyk_



_[Integration III]_

  * 3/28th: Genocide of the Mid- to Outer-Rim Trading Clans reported to the Jedi Council
  * 4/1st: Kamino becomes a recognized member of the Republic



_[Integration IV]_

  * 4/3rd: The Dark Woman visits The Cathedral
  * 4/13th: Reeft of Dressel Knighted by the Jedi Council



_[Integration V]_

  * 4/18th: The Shadow Trials begin



_[Fracture]_

  * 4/23rd: Deaths of Yuri Dravaco, Colm Fieff, Ra’um-Ve, and Su’um-Va



_[Trial]_

  * 4/24th: Birth of Benjjai Giett, son of Tahl and Micah Giett
  * 4/25th: Siri Tachi is Knighted, per the Shadows’ Trials



_[Clattering Feet]_

  * 4/28th: Shadow-training completed and witnessed by the Reconciliation Council and representatives of the High Council
  * 5/2nd: An Order-backed scientific exploration team arrives in the Chrelythiumn System to study the monolith-enclosed planet Mortis



_[Mortis, Deadspace, Erratic Oscillation I-III, Illumination, Well of the Dark Side]_

_[Lost in the Echo I-VIII; Amalgamate; Alternate Timeline Event:  See Republic Year 5236]_

**5202**

**5203**

**5204**

**5205**

**5206**

**5207**

**5208**

**5209**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 30th birthday
  * 11/18th: 10th anniversary of the Battle of Theed
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 14th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 20th birthday



_[OtherWhen III]_

  * **12/20 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Geonosis; **Fought by First-Gen Clones



**5210**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 31st birthday
  * **5/12 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign begins: Battle for Togoria**
  * **5/30 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign, Raku Skirmish**
  * **6/3 rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Second Kello Campaign Concludes; Battle for Polis Massa**
  * 6/7th: OtherWhen Timeline: Anakin Skywalker Knighted by the Jedi Council; Obi-Wan Kenobi granted a seat on the Jedi Council
  * **8/2 nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Kiffu Defense (Extended Campaign)**
  * **8/28 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Christophsis**
  * 9/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: Ahsoka Tano becomes Padawan to Anakin Skywalker
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 15th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 21st birthday



**5211**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 32nd birthday
  * **8/14 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Citadel Infiltration of Lola Sayu**; Deaths of Even Piell, *ARC Echo
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 16th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 22nd birthday



**5212**

_[Cold]_

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 33rd birthday
  * 5/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Ahsoka Tano “leaves” the Jedi Order
  * **5/20 th: OtherWhen Timeline: First Battle of the Outer Rim Sieges**
  * 6/13th: OtherWhen Timeline _:_ Execution of Clone Trooper Fives after a suspected assassination attempt against Chancellor Palpatine
  * **8/22 nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Third Battle of Bothawui**
  * 9/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: *Death of Ahsoka Tano; Second death of Darth Maul
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 17th birthday
  * 11/8th: OtherWhen Timeline: Torrent Company and Ghost Company lost to friendly fire
  * **12/11 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Outer Rim Sieges Conclude**
  * **12/15 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Coruscant **
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 23rd birthday
  * 12/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Anakin Skywalker granted a seat on the Jedi Council by Chancellor’s Edict
  * **12/18 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Utapau; Order 66 executed by Imperial Edict 01**
  * **12/19 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Empire Day;** “Death” of Anakin Skywalker
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Birth of the twins; Death of Padmé Amidala
  * 12/22nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Parting of the ways on Naboo; Separation of the twins
  * 12/23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker given into the care of Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun
  * 12/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Funeral for Senator Amidala and subsequent burial in the royal vaults of Naboo’s honored Queens; Leia Skywalker adopted by Queen Breha and Prince Organa of Alderaan



**5213/Imperial Year 1**

_[OtherWhen IV]_

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 34th birthday
  * 8/13th: OtherWhen Timeline: Non-chipped survivors of Rex’s squad executed on Ruuria
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 18th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 24th birthday
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ first birthday
  * 12/23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Rex, Wolffe, and Gregor meet Ahsoka Tano on Alderaan



**5214/Imperial Year 2**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 35th birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 25th birthday
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ second birthday



**5215/Imperial Year 3**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 36th birthday
  * 1/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan reports rumors of a new Sith to Yoda
  * 6/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Asajj Ventress on Kamino
  * 6/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi decides to assassinate an Emperor. It does not go well.
  * 9/3th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi rescued from Coruscant
  * 10/5th: OtherWhen Timeline: Attack on the _Tantive IV_ by agents of the Emperor



_[OtherWhen V]_

  * 10/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan and Yoda leave Alderaan
  * 11/1st: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan and Yoda return to Dagobah
  * 11/28th: OtherWhen Timeline: Ben Kenobi becomes a resident of Tatooine
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 26th birthday
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Twins’ third birthday



**5216/Imperial Year 4**

  * 7th month: OtherWhen Timeline: Birth of Mara Jade



**5221/Imperial Year 9**

  * 8/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Darth Vader makes an alliance with the Noghri; environmental restoration of Honoghr begins



**5222/Imperial Year 10**

  * OtherWhen Timeline: Failed Year-Ten Insurrection



**5227/Imperial Year 16**

  * OtherWhen Timeline: Ezra Bridger becomes Padawan to Jedi Knight Kanan Jarrus



**5232/Imperial Year 20**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 53rd birthday
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 43rd birthday
  * 12/19th: OtherWhen Timeline: Empire Day (Ezra Bridger’s 20th birthday)
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 20th birthday
  * 12/26th: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Obi-Wan Kenobi aboard Death Star I
  * **12/28 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Battle of Yavin; Destruction of Death Star I**



**5233/Imperial Year 21**

**5234/Imperial Year 22**

  * OtherWhen Timeline: Chiss explorers discover the wreckage (and tiny colony) of _Outbound Flight_ in The Redoubt Cluster



**5235/Imperial Year 23**

  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 23rd birthday



**5236/Imperial Year 24**

  * **1/4 th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Battle of Hoth**
  * 1/6th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker becomes the apprentice of Master Yoda
  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 57th birthday
  * 6/3rd: OtherWhen Timeline: **Cloud City Incident:** Han Solo frozen in carbonite; Luke Skywalker duels Darth Vader



_[Lost in the Echo I]_

  * 7/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Obi-Wan Kenobi arrives on Lothal via Mortis; Anakin Skywalker arrives at the crash site of _Outbound Flight_
  * 12/17th: OtherWhen Timeline: Darth Vader’s 46th birthday
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 24th birthday



**5237/Imperial Year 25**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 58th birthday
  * 6/21st: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Jabba the Hutt
  * 6:23rd: OtherWhen Timeline: Death of Master Yoda
  * **6/29 th: OtherWhen Timeline:** **The Battle of Endor;** destruction of the Death Star II; Deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader
  * 7/30th: OtherWhen Timeline: Talon Karrde contracts to resupply and militarize the Lothal
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 48th birthday
  * 12/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa’s 25th birthday



**5238/Imperial Year 26**

  * 1/4th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official formation of the Lothal Defense
  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 59th birthday
  * **3/11 th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official start date of the Lothal Rebellion (Imperial designation)**



_[Lost in the Echo II]_

  * 6/20th: OtherWhen Timeline: Mara Jade assigned to Tanno’baijii and Lothal as Karrde’s on-site liaison
  * 8/2nd: OtherWhen Timeline: Mara Jade becomes apprentice to Ben Tanno’baijii
  * 9/15th: OtherWhen Timeline: Official Formation of Lylek Squad
  * 10/20th: Ahsoka Tano’s 43rd birthday
  * 10/24th: OtherWhen Timeline: Discovery of the wreck of the Separatist Cruiser _Marimbanni_
  * 11/18th: OtherWhen Timeline: Grand Admiral Thrawn hosts Anakin Skywalker in Chiss space
  * 12/17th: Anakin Skywalker’s 49th birthday (actual is 55 years, 11 months, 1 day as of 5239/2/3rd)



**5239/Imperial Year 27**

  * 1/11th: Obi-Wan Kenobi’s 60th birthday; (actual is 66 years, 10 months, 17 days as of 2/3rd)



_[Lost in the Echo III]_

  * 1/21st: OtherWhen Timeline: Fulcrum makes first contact with Cypher



_[Lost in the Echo IV-V]_

  * 2/2nd: OtherWhen Timeline: The Spectres return to Lothal



_[Lost in the Echo VI]_

  * **2/4 th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Final Battle of Lothal**



_[Lost in the Echo VII-VIII]_

  * **2/9 th-2/10th: OtherWhen Timeline: The Battle for Byss**
  * 2/11th: OtherWhen Timeline: Regrouping Begins



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aggressive Negotiations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778319) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Fates I: An Espa Encounter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890468) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Maul and Yoda: A Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5913250) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Fates II: Freeing Naboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048286) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Venge and Plagueis: A Conversation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217432) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [A Forced Alliance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280141) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Fates III: Coruscant Shuffle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464506) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Journeys I: Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819097) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Calamities I: Geonosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154021) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [The Battle of Kamino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463931) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Justicar Venge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737928) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [When in Hapes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108074) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Journeys II: Corulag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711008) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Terminus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643802) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Calamities II: Myrkr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994673) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)
  * [Operation Finale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077793) by [Mengde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mengde/pseuds/Mengde)




End file.
